A First for Everything
by josephthewriter
Summary: Link hasn't had any real friends, and neither has Zelda. Life can be pretty terrible, but sometimes people can find paradise with each other. A Legend of Zelda AU. Rated M for some sexual behavior, and for violence. if you don't like gritty, dark romances, you will not enjoy this story at all.
1. The Familiar Princess

{Author: R&amp;R, i don't own this, blah blah, etc. enjoy!}

A boy lay in his bed. He was seventeen, and his name was Link. "Briing!" his alarm clock went off signaling that it was 7:00 am. He hit snooze, and started to get up. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled on his school uniform. he zipped up his favorite green hoodie, and walked out of his dorm room. "Hey Link, ya want some blow?" Tingle asked him quietly in the hallway. "No." he kept walking. "Wait," he stepped back. "I'll take all you've got." Tingle handed it all to him, "and my money?" Tingle grinned. "Go fuck yourself." Link kicked Tingle and kept walking down the hall. He walked into the bathroom on that floor, and he washed all of the drugs he took from Tingle down the drain. "Good ridance." he muttered.

Link didn't have any friends, most people didn't like his personality. He had been sent to live at a boarding school by his uncle. His parents died when he was 10, and no one in the world semed to understand him. He had only been going to Hylian academy for a few weeks, but he knew his way around pretty well. Walking to his first class, Link saw someone he would always remember. She was walking alone, and he recognized the expression on her face, not angry, nor happy. She was just going through the motions. That was the face he always had plastered on his face. The look on the girl's face turned to that of frustration. She sat down on the ground, giving up. Link walked over to her. "What?" she muttered. "Need help?" he offered. "I'm not some princess that needs saving." she growled. "I didn't say you were." he replied, and started to walk off, "Wait." she mumbled, and Link stopped. "I'm having a rough day, and i'm new here, could you tell me where math for juniors is?" Link turned and answered "that's where i'm going." "Oh, great!" she got up and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She pushed her bangs to the side, Link got a weird feeling. "I'm Zelda." she smiled a little. Link found himself smiling back, he had no idea why. he felt like an idiot. "I'm Link." he introduced himself.

The pair walked to class together. Outside the building, they were stopped by a couple of thugs. "Hey, baby," a guy spoke to Zelda, "this guy can't satisfy you like i can." he laughed. One of them grabbed Zelda's arm. "Come with us." He grinned. Link drew a knife and slashed the 18 year old's arm. "Agh!" the delinquent cried out in pain. "Leave me alone!" Zelda kicked the assaulter's groin. Link and Zelda stood back to back. The others ran off, and the delinquent they beat hobbled off in fear. "You alright?" Link asked. "I'm fine." Zelda blushed at a boy checking her well being. They made it to class without any other trouble. Sitting down next to each other, they made it through class. "Thanks for showing me how to get here, i don't want to trouble you more." Zelda thanked Link and started walking off on her own to the next class. Link had the strange feeling to charge after and walk with the beautiful blonde girl he'd just met, but she obviously didn't want to walk with him. link debated what to do as he started walking to class.

As Zelda walked to her next class, she heard footsteps behind her. she didn't care at first, but as she started navigating hallways the footsteps seemed to follow... She turned, expecting to see the boy in the green hoodie named Link. Instead of the face of the brown haired boy, she saw the glares of the delinquents from earlier. "That hurt, bitch." The injured one said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten us." another one growled. "Where did your little boyfriend go?" another asked. "He probably got sick of her." one of the others replied. the injured delinquent grabbed Zelda and started fondling her breasts, "but how could anyone get sick of this?" He grinned. she struggled, and called out, but they covered her mouth, and dragged her into an empty room. They pulled her shirt off, and her skirt as well. Zelda tried to get away but they kept groping her and she was getting weak. "Help." she whispered as the delinquents unzipped their pants and started to pull out their members to rape her with. Zelda closed her eyes and wished it was all a bad dream, she wished that her parents hadn't died and that she hadn't had to go to this school so suddenly, and she wished that she wasn't about to be raped. but when she opened her eyes, she saw manhoods staring back at her and she started to cry as the delinquents tugged at her undergarments. The door to the room swung open and the delinquents jumped back. Zelda's teary eyes fell upon a boy in green.

{Author: I know, somewhat dark, but a nice gritty romance can be kind of fun. Let me know if you want more.}


	2. The Slightly Twisted Hero

{Author: well, i at least want to do a second chapter, so without further ado...}

The forest green hood covered Link's face. He drew his pocket knife that had a blue handle. "Get away from her." He gritted his teeth. "Oh, are you going to be her hero?" one of the delinquents laughed. "No, i'm going to be your worst nightmare." he growled and eyed the practical monsters he was about to fight. "We're gonna kill you, and then cover this slut with your blood." The injured delinquent threatened. Zelda was terrified, she just slid her back up against the wall. She prayed that Link be safe. One of the delinquents charged, and link slashed their arm, followed by their side. he used his leg and their momentum to send them sprawling into a bookshelf. the others put away their manhoods and got ready to fight. Link paced around them. Two of them charged at once, and stabbing his knife into one of their shoulders, Link cartwheeled over them and withdrew his weapon. the delinquents crashed into each other. The leader of the group that Link had cut earlier that day grabbed Zelda. He pulled out a knife and her it against Zelda's throat. "Don't move or i kill the bitch." he threatened. Link stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. "Put your knife down." the delinquent ordered. Against his better judgement, Link dropped his weapon to try and save Zelda's life. His blue eyes were full of sorrow as he looked upon the nearly naked blonde that was about to be abused. the other delinquents shoved link to his knees and held him there. Zelda looked at Link, her face pleaded for him to help. He knew that the best thing would be to keep her alive. "You're gonna watch while she sucks my cock!" the leader taunted Link. Pulling out his member, he turned Zelda so that she was facing his groin on her knees. She started to cry as the delinquent ordered her to pleasure him. Link watched the beautiful blonde girl stick her tongue out. Zelda leaned forward to lick the delinquent's manhood, and then, the delinquent wasn't there. he was collapsed on the ground. in a flash, Link had picked up his knife from his knees, slashed his attackers, and while the leader was distracted, rammed his knife into the delinquents throat. Zelda just looked at the bloody rapist who had nearly victimized her. "You don't touch her!" he yelled at the corpse, and the other delinquents ran off.

After Zelda had gotten dressed again, and Link had gotten her to the principle's office, the issue was being disscussed. "Link didn't murder anyone," Zelda protested on his behalf, "he was protecting me!" The boarding school security were standing beside Link, who was currently in handcuffs. "Those boys were trying to rape me, and they threatened to kill me, it was self defense!" she desperately tried to make the principle understand. "That was very heroic to defend a lady, but this young man was carrying a knife, and killed another student." The principle explained. "Zelda, they are going to imprison me, give it up." Link shook his head in defeat. "But, that's not fair!" she yelled. after assaulting the security gaurds, Zelda found herself in a school holding cell. "Why do they even have this?" she mumbled. Link sat in the corner of the cell. "I'm sorry, they wouldn't listen!" she sobbed to her savior. "Look, i knew what i was doing." Link explained. "Just take a bit of punishment for freaking out and then go on with your life." He told her. "But, why are you just going to give up?" She asked. "Because there is no point to living anyway." He muttered. "Of course there is a point!" she protested. "Zelda, this isn't a good way to start off your school life, i have given my freedom so that you wouldn't be- well..." he trailed off. she wrapped her hands around her knees and sat next to Link. "It's my fault, you had to save me." she looked down. "I chose to save you because- Well, because... um... i don't really know why, but there was this feeling i got." There was most certainly a feeling Link got, he never had that feeling until the moment Zelda pushed her bangs to the side. when he saw her smile, there was something that stirred inside him. He felt like he would do anything for this girl, which is why he followed her and eventually managed to prevent her from being raped. "You mean you like me?" Zelda asked. "I don't know." Link mumbled. He looked into her bright blue eyes. "Well, if i never see you again..." she sighed. "Thank you." she kissed his cheek, and Link felt warm all over. "I guess that is what friends do, right?" Link asked. "Yeah, friends." Zelda smiled at him. Link got the feeling again, and he wanted more. it was an energizing feeling, and for once, he didn't feel like he was drifting through the day. The two seventeen year olds turned to the cell door as it opened. "You two can go." The gaurd said. "Really?" Zelda asked. "No, i'm letting you loose so i get to catch you." The gaurd sneered. Link and Zelda walked out, hand in hand.

{Author: Well, I hope you enjoyed, if you are interested in seeing what happens, do not forget to follow the story. Things might get a bit brighter from here on, but the boarding school will always be a grim place.}


	3. Welcome to Hylia Academy

{Author: R&amp;R, follow the story, i don't own any of the trademarked characters, Nintendo does, blah blah blah, anwyay...}

"You can be expecting a visit from the management tommorow, until then, stay out of trouble." The guard told Link and Zelda, and with that, they were ushered out the building. As Link passed a cracked door, he saw a man with white hair pulled over his eye. "So..." Zelda started. it was dark outside, lamps lit up the campus, but not much. the tall buildings were quiet, and only a few lights were on. it was later at night by now, as the ordeal had managed to take up the entire day. "What?" Link asked. "Could you walk with me to your dorm?" Zelda asked. "Don't you mean your dorm?" He raised an eyebrow. "Right, about that, i don't exactly know where my dorm is, or the room number..." she trailed off. "It's fine, you can stay with me." He started to walk with Zelda towards his dorm room. "Girls aren't allowed, but i've broken enough rules that i don't think it much matters."

Eventually, they made it to Link's dorm room, and once inside, Zelda collapsed onto Link's bed. "You should sleep there, and i'll sleep on the floor." Link reccommended. "You've done so much for me, i can't let you do that." Zelda started to move. Link practically held her on his bed. "Really, it's fine." he explained. she blushed, "i wouldn't mind if you slept next to me, i know you won't do anything." she gave him that smile again. Link's heartrate increased, he started to sweat, he felt hungry, and he wanted to be really close to Zelda. it was that weird feeling he hadn't felt until he met her. "Right." He laid down beside her. "Good night, Link." Zelda closed her eyes, and started to drift off. Link turned off the light and quickly fell asleep next to the most wonderful girl he had ever met.

The two woke up entertwined with one another. There legs hooked around the other's and their arms had found wakward positions during slumber. Their eyes fluttered open and their foreheads were pressed together. they jumped back, and blushed. It was a Saturday, and the headmaster was walking to Link's dorm with some other management officials. Link and Zelda stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Link jumped up and opened it. "Good morning," the Headmaster, Kaepora, greeted, "you do know that women are not allowed in the men's dorms." He finished. Link's eyes widened, he was at a loss for words. "Uncle, It's not what it looks like!" Zelda tried to defend Link once again. "Uncle?" Link asked. "I let you come to this academy because it was all i could offer." Kaepora started to speak with Zelda even though others were present. "I love you like a daughter, and i thought you would be safe in my school, under my watch..." he looked disappointed. "I was almost raped and killed, your school isn't safe!" Zelda yelled in reply. "I've done all i can for you, but i must wipe my hands of this." he started to leave, but stopped and came back to Link. "I came to inform you that the situation is understood, and you are not in trouble." he glanced at Zelda. "In fact, i thank you for protecting my niece that cannot seem to stay out of trouble." With that, the management members nodded, and left. Link closed the door and turned slowly to face Zelda. "Headmaster Kaepora is your uncle?" Link asked again. "He's my father, Gaepora's brother." Zelda explained. "That is he was, until my father died..." she trailed off. "Oh, i'm sorry." Link looked at the ground, "my parents died, so i kind of know how you feel." Zelda smiled a little bit at Link's sympathy, being in nice company helped. Link got that strange feeling again as Zelda smiled at him. He felt warm all over, and felt like getting really close to Zelda. He pushed it away again.

Link and Zelda were walking to the cafe that was part of the boarding school village. "So," Zelda started to recap their conversation they had been having to make sure she remembered the details, "The delinquents were members of the gang run by a guy named Groose, most people stay away from them because they are afraid, Tingle sells drugs, and there is an exclusive religious cult called the Sheikah, and no one knows what they do exactly, right?" "Yep, that's basically all the terrible people." Link confirmed. "Wow, that's alot." Zelda groaned. "There are nice people too." Link assured her. "Like Ganondorf, don't worry he's like a friendly giant." They arrived at the cafe to find Ganondorf sitting and drinking coffee. "Here he is." Link smiled at Zelda and said hello to his classmate. Zelda felt uneasy about the tall, bulky, tanned ginger that they were sitting down across from. "So, who are you?" Ganondorf asked Zelda. "This is Zelda, she is new here." Link explained. "Hi." Zelda peeped, still not feeling good about Ganondorf. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was afraid of him. "Welcome to Hylia Academy," Ganondorf smiled, "You can call me Ganon."

{Author: Well, i hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger, i'll admit, not as good as the first chapter, but still.}


	4. The Phone Number

{Author: let's dive in!}

"Nice to meet you." Zelda nodded at Ganondorf. A lady wearing an apron walked up to the group. "Welcome to Bombchu cafe and coffee corner." she didn't seem like she enjoyed working there, "our coffee is explosively good." the waitress had recited the server's script word for word. she stared, emotionless, at Link and Zelda, waiting for their order. "I'd just like some coffee." Zelda said, "Make that two." Link added. The waitress quickly came with their coffee, and handed them some sugars and cremes to doctor it up themselves. "How did someone so beautiful end up here?" Ganondorf asked Zelda flirtatiously. She was surprised by this, and just managed to say "i don't know." the guy creeped her out, but it was nice of him to call her beautiful. Link had the weird urge to lunge at Ganondorf, but managed to stop himself. "What the hell?" Link muttered inaudibly. "What?" Zelda asked, and both she and Ganondorf were looking at Link. "What? um- nothing... what?" Link was pulled back to the reality instead of the plane of existance he had to hold himself back on. "Oh, ok." Zelda replied. "Her uncle is the headmaster, ganon, that is why she's here." Link answered Ganondorf's question. "Right, well, i have to go, but it was nice meeting such a _beautiful_ girl." Zelda felt Ganon's eyes look over her body. "Link, am i- desirable?" "What?" Link's heartrate increased, his eyes widened, and he was utterly confused. "Oh, sorry, that was a weird question, i meant-" she thought for a moment, "did those delinquents try to rape me because i was a girl, or because they thought i was attractive?" Link felt very uncomfortable talking about Zelda's sex appeal, and he wasn't entirely sure why. "Well, um-" he rubbed his head nervously, "i don't know what those scumbags were thinking..." "right..." Zelda nodded, "do you think that only creepy guys like me?" "Uh..." was all that could come out of Link's mouth, "Nevermind," Zelda laughed nervously, "i mean, why am i asking you, i barely know you, this must be weird, i'm sorr-" Link cut her off, "You're beautiful." Zelda blushed at this, and sunk into her seat. She just stared into her coffee. "Sorry, that was strange, i didn't know what i was saying." Link tried to take it back. "So you don't think i'm beautiful?" Zelda asked. "What? No, you're amazing, i just- um- i... uh" Link took a deep breath as his face turned red. they both went back to sipping their coffee. for a time, they sat quietly, awkwardly drinking their coffee while glancing briefly at each other. Occaisionally, their eyes met, which caused them to look back at their coffee and blush a bit harder.

After their coffee, Link showed Zelda where her dormatory was. "Why don't you come up and hang out?" she asked. "Guys aren't allowed int the building..." Link raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right, nevermind." she looked down. "What would we even do in your dorm room, all dorm rooms are boring." Link laughed. Zelda blushed at where her thoughts had briefly ventured. "You're right, what would we _do_ anyway?" she laughed nervously. "Well," Link began, "maybe we could meet up later?" "Definately." Zelda smiled, though she felt like she responded a bit too eagerly. "Do you have a phone?" Link asked. "Oh, yes!" Zelda pulled out her cell, "what is your number?" she asked. "777-426-5465." Link replied. "Great, i'll call you." Zelda smiled at him, and went off to her room. Link got the feeling again, and decided he was determined to figure out what the feeling was.

Back in his dorm room, Link looked up how to tell what feeling you were having on his desktop. most sources said he was in love. "That's ridiculous, i'm not in love." Link huffed, and looked up quizzes to see if you are in love. He found one that was yes or no questions. the first question was: "Is this person your friend?" "I guess so. I don't have friends really, but i guess she is my friend." Link mumbled to himself and answered "yes". "Do you think about this person often?" was the next question. link answered "yes." "Would you give your life for this person?" Link thought for a minute then realized he nearly did give his life, so he replied "yes". "Do you like to watch this person?" "Yes." "Do you want to be close to this person?" "Yes." again and again, question after question, the answer was yes. Link thought that it was a cleverly designed quiz that would not make yes or no the determining factor, but, this quiz' results were based on how many yesses you gave compared to nos. Link clicked on results when he was finished. "You are 100% in love with the person you were thinking of." Link turned red, and closed the browsing window. "That's ridiculous, i can't be in love with her." He had never been in love with someone, so he figured he never would be. "I wonder when Zelda will call me..." Link muttered, flopping onto his bed. "Wait," he realized he was still thinking about her, and anxious to hear from her, "Damn, i am in love with her." he groaned and flipped over. his nose was pressed into the area where zelda had slept the night before. "God, she smells amazing..." he mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Not long after, Link's phone rang, and he bolted up, answering it. "Hey Zelda." he smiled. "So, i hear you killed one of my men." the deep voice on the other end growled. Link's eyes widened, "who's Zelda?" the voice asked, "Oh, that must be the new girl, you were hanging out with her, right?" Link was too shocked to speak. "Well, i guess we'll just go pay Zelda a visit." The voice laughed, and hung up.

{Author: don't forget to r&amp;r, follow the story, and remember: if i owned these characters, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction. XD oh yeah, and a lemony scene will be coming soon, so just hold on. Updates should continue to be daily, or sooner, so you won't have to wait very long.}


	5. The Rejection

{Author: here is the mext chapter! Just making sure everyone remembers that Link only killed one person because there was not another way to prevent Zelda from being raped... Don't forget to follow if you like the story, and please leave a review.}

Link shoved his phone into his pocket, and pulling his hood up, Link charged out to save Zelda from the man that called him. His feet slammed onto the pavement, he launched himself with every movement. His eyes were narrowed as he rushed inside the womens dorm. he was met with screams and squeels as he made it to the floor Zelda's room was on. He made it to the door. "I'll fight you! That's what you want right?" Link yelled, thinking he was speaking to the attacker through the door. "What are you talking about?!" Zelda answered, opening her door to Link. Link was confused. "Get in here." Zelda muttered, dragging Link inside and closing the door. "What are you doing?!" Zelda hissed. Link's phone rang. Zelda just looked at him with dead eyes. "I'm sorry." he took the call. Zelda was furious. Link was ignoring her and had made a commotion. "Did you really think that i would attack your sweet little Zelda in broad daylight, in a dorm full of people?" the voice on the other end asked, laughing. "Well, now I know that you really love that little piece of ass... i'd keep her close if i were you... it'd be a shame to ruin that sexy bod-" Link hung up. He didn't want to hear anymore. Zelda was glaring as he turned back to face her. "Who was that?" Zelda questioned. "I don't actually know-" Zelda interrupted Link, "oh, so when you come barging into the ladies dorm and yelling at me, i'm supposed to wait while you take a call that you don't even-" Link kissed her. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zelda blushed, and pulled away. "I am so sorry, i was trying to protect you from the gang, they called me, and i needed to protect you." Link tried to explain, "You're insane." Zelda started to cry a little. "Of course, the only friend i can make turns out to be crazy!" "Zelda," He held her arms, "I- I love you." "What?" she mumbled. "Zelda, i'll have to explain it all to you, but please, trust me." Zelda sunk into Link's arms. "Are you okay?" Link asked. "I am so confused." Zelda mumbled.

After managing to explain the situation, Link helped Zelda to not be confused. "I love you." Link finished. "I don't know what to say Link..." Her head was spinning. "Link, I like you, but this is kind of sudden." Link felt great to know Zelda liked him, but it wasn't quite the same as his feeling. "I don't know why, but I care about you." Link said, looking at Zelda, "I would do anything for you." Zelda blushed at this comment. It was very sweet, but she didn't quite feel the same. "I like having a friend," Zelda explained, "but i didn't feel like i'm ready for a boyfriend or anything." Link's heart sunk, his stomach ached, and his head throbbed. He felt like death... He loved her so much that it was detremental for her to not feel the same. "I forgive you for acting weird, because I understand why now, and i forgive you for kissng me." Zelda made clear. Link felt even worse, "How would kissing you be wrong?" Link mumbled, staring at the ground. "Link, I just... didn't want to be kissed." Link sunk into his seat on her bed. Link wondered if Zelda would ever want him.

{Author Interrupt: A lemony scene is ahead for those wanted one, if you do not want a lemon, skip the paragraph. You aren't missing much, just that Groose is a terrible person that rapes girls for fun.}

A girl name Malon had red hair that swayed as she was pounded. A throbbing member infiltrated her naughty areas and made her moan."How do you like it, whore?" Her rapist asked. "Oh god, YES!" It wasn't so much rape since she came to enjoy it so much. On her hands and knees, she rocked back and forth against his thrusting hips. Her perky breasts bounced to the rythym. The tempo of the thrusts was gradually increasing, and with every increase, the leader of the gang, Groose, slid deeper inside her. Her moans of pleasure turned to screams of pain as he slammed against the wall to her innermost crevice. "No, don't!" she cried out as he released thick liquid deep inside her, filling her up. Groose slid out, and Malon collapsed onto the ground, shivering. He flipped over her quivering body, and slammed his massive erection into her ass. Malon tried to scream, but her voice was hoarse. Groose just grinned as he pounded her dirtiest hole. Other girls that were in the room just watched. They had been there for days, but the school hadn't noticed their absence yet. They were tied to hooks in the wall, and weak from only being given water. "Slut." he laughed, as Malon orgasmed from being raped. A girl named Karane spoke up from the dark corner, "you're a coward!" she yelled at Groose. He left Malon on the ground and walked over to Karane. "I wonder what your boyfriend would think of you right now..." he laughed. Karane growled at him in response. Groose grabbed Karane, and holding her up against the wall, with her wrists still secured, he rammed himself inside her special place. She immediatly became wet. "That's for Pipit!" she hissed. "Well, it doesn't seem to think so." Groose laughed as her wet hole pulled him in. He thrusted hard, and Karane moaned. "Oh, you like it?" He asked. "I don-" she interrupted herself with another moan. "Stop-" she moaned again. He kept making Karane cry out. "Do you love Pipit?" He asked. "Yes!" she responded angrily. He thrust deeper. "YOU SURE?" He asked, she winced, "yes." she replied through gritted teeth. He slammed even harder and deeper. "And now?" "No." she replied, moaning. he had broken her. "And do you love me?" he continued to rape her. "Yes." "Do you like it?" he asked again. Karane just moaned for a minute. Her eyes glazed over as she lost her final ammount of resolve, "Oh yes! I love it! OH, YES!" she moaned as Groose continued to soil her. "Are you a dirty slut?" "I'm YOUR DIRTY SLUT!" she cried out as he thrust faster. Groose pulled out his phone, and dialed Pipit. "Hello?" Pipit answered. Karane continued to moan uncontrollably. "Say hello." Groose told her, and held the phone up. "Hello!" she moaned as Groose kept at it. "Karane? what the?" Pipit started freaking out. "Tell him what you're doing right now." Groose grinned, sadistically. "I'm fucking Groose!" Karane yelled, "I'm fucking Groose, and i love it!" Pipit was breaking down as he listened. "Sorry Pip, Groose is so much better!" after Karane said that, Groose hung up the phone, and thrusted even harder now that his focus was not distributed. Karane's tongue hung out of her mouth as she drooled all over her sexy, sweaty body. Karane had orgasmed multiple times, and now, finally, Groose released his thick liquid inside her. he kept thrusting until he was sore. Karane moaned as she slumped to the ground again. Before putting his clothes on, Groose got himself hard again, and shoved his member into Karane's mouth. It slid down her throat and he kept it there as she choked and clawed at her neck tryng to breathe. Groose pulled out and let her breathe. she coughed, sputtered, and gasped for air. "The only reason you're alive is because i'm nice enough to allow it." he growled. Karane nodded submissively, still having an orgasm. Groose left the room.

As Groose left the small, windowless room that he had just raped Malon and Karane in, he locked the door. Heading down the hall, he entered a meeting room for his gang. Cawlin and Strich sat at a table, and Groose sat down with them. "So," Groose began "Did you learn anything from making that fake threat to that Link guy?" "Yes, he loves the new girl, Zelda." Strich answered. Groose laughed, "Then i'll steal her just like i stole Karane from Pipit." All three of them laughed, as if it was a joke.

{Author: Well, i hope you guys enjoyed that. Maybe you all feal a bit of despair... but, that's the point. because when the heroes triumph, it is more satisfying. Of course, sometimes it's more fun when the villain wins... depends on what kind of person you are. Find out what happens next right here... oh the suspense!}


	6. A Place for People with Nowhere Else

{Author: Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages! Wait, i hope children of all ages are not reading this story... Does anyone check ratings? That is neither here nor there, without further ado...}

Zelda's held her head in her hands. "Are you alright?" Link asked, still moping. "Not really, Link." She sighed, "I think you should leave." She suggested. "I understand." He left her room, and with his head hung in embarrassment for many reasons, he walked out of the girl's dorm. _'This is a terrible school...'_ Zelda thought to herself. She laid back onto her bed, "Why has my life turned upside down?" She cried softly. A girl outside heard her crying, and knocked at the door. "Go away, Link!" Zelda sobbed. "Um, I'm not Link..." The girl outside spoke calmly. Zelda got to the door, and wiped her tears away. "What do you need?" Zelda asked, opening the door cautiously. "I'm Fi." The girl answered, "It sounds like you might need a friend to talk to..."

Link walked down the hallway of the men's dorm, and slid into his room. "I can't believe i was so stupid." Link growled, flopping onto his bed, "She's so perfect, and i was a terrible friend!" He wasn't exactly used to interacting normally with normal people. "I need to think of some way to make amens!" He stood up, and struck a heroic pose in front of his mirror. He nodded seriously at himself. "If I do something really nice, i can be a good friend, she deserves that!" Link picked up a comb, "Zelda deserves a real friend, a real hero, not me..." He pulled the comb through his hair, which he rarely did anything with. He grimaced as he pulled through knots and catches. Link was going to make himself better, because Zelda deserved better!

"Well," Kaepora began to a man with white hair, "as you can see, the school is completely safe." "There are a few more things I would like to investigate." The man with pale skin and white hair explained. "You see," he explained to Kaepora in the Headmaster office, "the board has recieved some complaints, and apparently, the police have recieved a few calls." "Mr. Ghirahim, I assure you," Kaepora started, "there are no cases of drug use, gangs, or any of the other nonsense you have described." "I would still like to check for myself." Ghirahim licked his lips, which made Kaepora nervous.

"I am sorry I've laid all my problems on you." Zelda apologized to Fi, who she confided her troubles in. "It's alright," Fi smiled, "You've gone through alot, including the argument with your boyfriend you forgot about." "Who, Link?" Zelda laughed, "He is not my boyfriend!" "Oh," Fi gasped, "You guys broke up?" Zelda's eyes widened, "No, he is not my boyfriend, never was, and never will be." Fi nodded, "Well, are you hungry?" "Yes, actually, food would be great." Zelda smiled. Zelda went with Fi to the cafe and they sat down to eat.

Link looked himself over in his mirror. He had washed his face, made his hair look nice, and for once he wore the school tie. It was green with gold trim. He had removed his hoodie, and he looked like a perfect student, even though that was not the case. "Well, i look better..." Link mumbled to himself, "But, i need to act better." He sat down at his desktop, and looked up all sorts of social interaction information. He read tips, watched many videos, and he learned quite alot. Link pulled his pocket knife out of his pants, and looked at it. It didn't have blood on it, since he had washed it off, but it wasn't well kept. He pulled out his sharpening stone, and putting a dot of oil on it, lubricated it by rubbing it around. He placed it flat, and opening his knife, began to sharpen.

"Have there been instances of bullying here?" Ghirahim asked Kaepora. "No, definitely not." Kaepora lied. "Good, good." Ghirahim nodded in approval as they walked around the campus. "Imagine, all it takes is one phone call, and I can have you shut down for good." Ghirahim grinned. Kaepora laughed nervously.

After eating and talking, Fi and Zelda left the cafe. "The past few days have just been full of so many firsts for me, most of them bad." Zelda said. "This school isn't the best place," Fi admitted, "But for the people with nowhere to live and nowhere to learn, it's better than nothing." Zelda nodded, she kind of understood. As bad as it was, if her uncle wasn't giving the teenagers a place to stay, eat, and learn, they'd be on the streets. It was like a boarding school shelter. "You've listened to my life so much," Zelda laughed, "but I don't know why you came here." "I was born here." Fi explained, "My mother got pregnant going here, and Kaepora raised me." "He never talked about you." Zelda sounded surprised. Fi chuckled, "People don't usually talk about me." "Hey, do you two know what time it is?!" A boy asked, running up to them frantically. "Oh, no, sorry..." Zelda apologized, as she didn't know the time. "Wish i could say the same." He laughed as Fi and Zelda were grabbed from behind and had drugged clothes put over their faces. Zelda and Fi slipped out of consciousness, and were picked up and carried off by the members of Groose's gang.

Link had finished sharpening his knife, and was going to get food, looking much nicer, and feeling much better. He stopped walking when his phone rang, It was Zelda! "Zelda, Hey!" He answered the phone, "Hello again, Link." Strich laughed on the other end of the call. "No." Link's eyes widened. "Oh, yes." Strich laughed, and held the phone up to Zelda, who was currently bound along with Fi in the room with all the other girls, but not yet stripped. She was silent in fear and grief. "Say hello, Princess." Groose whispered. Zelda gulped, "Hello?"

{Author: ... Are you feeling despair yet? HAHAHAHAHA- Just kidding! I don't actually laugh like that. Anyway, don't forget to follow, review, and share with your friends... If you think they can handle it. :)}


	7. The Agreement

{Author: Are you shivering? Are you excited? Not all stories are happy ones... I guess you'll just have to read to find out...}

"Hello?" Zelda asked, at the brink of tears. "Zelda," Link was panicking, "Are you alright?" "I'm okay, but i don't think i will be..." she started to cry as Strich pulled the phone back to himself. "And she'll stay fine as long as you do exactly as we say." "Don't even touch her!" Link growled through the phone. "I didn't hear a please." Strich taunted. "I don't ask worthless scum nicely." Link spat. Strich sighed, "Well, until you decide to, I'll just be enjoying her body." he grabbed Zelda's right breast. She squeeled, and Link reacted. "Please! Please! okay, you win! Please! Stop! Don't touch her!" He yelled. "Better." Strich laughed, letting go of Zelda. "Please don't kill her, i'll exchange me for her after i do what you want." Link spoke with concern. "That's a very nice deal, but we aren't planning on killing her in the first place." Zelda heard the deal Link was going to make, and she was amazed that he would give his life for her. When she heard that they weren't going to kill her, she looked around the room at all the abused girls tied to the walls, and her heart sunk. "What do you mean?" Link started to become concerned. "Well, first, if you hang up this phone, we are going to rape her, and second, we will let you listen to our exact methods demonstrated on her friend here." Link shivered. Zelda's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Don't do that!" Link pleaded, "trust me, i get it!" "We think you need a bit more understanding, and our agreement is that we won't touch Zelda as long as you do what we want, we never said anything about her friend!" Strich laughed, and Groose laughed along. "Remember, don't hang up..." Strich warned, and Link just stood in the middle of the sidewalk, as he was forced to listen. "Please," Fi begged Zelda, "Help!" Zelda could only stare in horror as Groose and Strich unhooked Fi from the wall, and left her hands bound. Strich set Zelda's phone on the ground and then he and Groose began to undress Fi.

{Author interrupt: Time for another lemon scene for those that want it. For those that don't, skip the paragraph.}

Fi struggled as hard as she could, "If you struggle, we'll make it hurt more." Groose warned. Out of fear, Fi closed her eyes and stayed still. Zelda watched with tearful eyes as Groose and Strich slipped Fi's clothes off. they carressed her toned body as they did so, eliciting small moans from Fi. She moaned particularly loud when they massaged her plump, c cup breasts, and when they inserted fingers into her naughty holes. Zelda closed her eyes but she couldn't shut out the sexy sounds Fi was making. Zelda was feeling her body get hot from listening to Fi. The girls began to cry, but Fi's sobbing was turned to hiccups as she kept interrupting herself with more moans. Even though Fi was angry and scared and sad, she was getting very wet. Groose and Strich both took off their pants to use their members on Fi. Groose slid his thick erection into Fi's wet hole, while Strich's long shaft penetrated Fi's mouth. "Mmmf!" Fi moaned through a mouth full of cock. Groose thrusted slowly into the virgin girl. She tried to scream in pain, but was muffled by the member sliding down her throat. Strich pulled out long enough that Link could hear a cry of pain over the phone. Strich slammed back down Fi's throat, making her eyes roll back. Groose and Strich accelerated their thrusts and Fi kept moaning into Strich. She tried to breathe through her nose, but she coughed and choked on Strich many times. Groose was ramming himself deeper and deeper into Fi, and her body loved it. She had an orgasm, her first, and it lasted for more than a minute because Strich and Groose were able to keep up their pace. The two rapists held in their loads and paused to change position. Fi breathed heavily, and quickly. Groose laid down, and Fi rode him as Strich slid into her tight ass. She cried out as they thrusted into her. Link shuddered as he was forced to listen. Fi's boobs bounced up and down as she was double-stuffed. She was wet, sweating, and moaning uncontrollably. Fi's sexy noises and the grunts of Groose and Strich as well as the sloshing off their bodies had made Zelda somewhat horny. she was angry at herself, and terrified, but she had become very wet listening to her new friend being fucked senseless. Fi let her tongue hang out of her mouth and arched her back, drooling on her perky tits. She had been broken now, and moaned, "Harder, Harder!" They thrusted as hard as they could, and Fi had another orgasm as they came inside her. Strich filled her ass with his thick liquid while Groose impregnated her. Fi collapsed onto the ground after they pulled out. she panted and continued to orgasm.

Fi had been impregnated by a red haired man just like her mother. Zelda cried, keeping her eyes shut tight. Strich picked up Zelda's phone, and asked "are you there Link?" "Yes." Link answered through gritted teeth. "Good," Strich laughed, "then we don't have to do that to Zelda." Link's eye twitched with rage, he couldn't believe this. he had just had to listen to someone be raped, Link felt terrible. "Now," Strich explained, "You are going to kill Kaepora." Zelda's eyes widened, "Why do you want me to do that?" Link questioned. "That doesn't matter," Strich laughed, "what matters is that you do it." Link grimaced, how could he kill Zelda's uncle? "If you tell anyone, if you don't answer our calls, or if you fail," Strich grinned at Zelda, who shifted uncomfortably, "Well, let's just say that the entire gang would probably enjoy getting to line up and use Zelda's delicious body over and over and over..." Zelda's eyes stared at the two psychopaths in horror as they watched her hungrily. "Take as long as you need to take out Kaepora," Strich began, "as long as you think that Zelda can survive without food that long." "Can i talk to Zelda?" Link asked. "Where's the please?" Strich taunted. "May i please talk to Zelda? Please?" Link begged. "Hmmm, No!" Strich and Groose laughed and then they dissconnected. Link clenched his fist as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

{Author: Well, if you can guess why Groose wants Kaepora dead, you are a good detective. The answer, next time, so don't forget to follow, review, and pick up your candy wrappers. We're trying to keep the aisles clear... and we're low on janitorial staff.}


	8. The Undertaking

{Author: And now, the final chapter... Just kidding! No, this roller coaster hasn't passed the first loop yet...}

Link stood, motionless. He knew he needed to hurry, but to do what? If he tried to find the gang's hideout, he might run out of time, or they might do something to Zelda. If he killed Kaepora, he could get caught, and he didn't want to think about what would happen to Zelda. "I am not going to kill the family of the girl I love." Link told himself. "I have to find them."

{Author interrupt: The following paragraph is a lemon, you know the drill, if you like that, read on, if not, just skip it.}

Groose, Strich and Cawlin grabbed Zelda, and untied her. "Why are you letting me go?" she asked. "Letting you go?" they laughed, and shoved her to the ground, "we just want to test drive the new gang play thing." Cawlin grinned. They tore off her clothes and started to make her wet. they rubbed her body everywhere, and even slid fingers into her different holes. She felt dirty as their hands touched her all over. Zelda was a virgin, and so, got wet rather quickly. The gang members slammed their stiff members into Zelda's body. She choked on Groose while Strich and Cawlin were sucked into her naughty areas. she flailed her arms, but they held her down. After a few mere thrusts, Zelda's mind was broken. she moaned in ecstasy as they ensured she continued to orgasm. The rest of the gang filed in, and one by one, everyone emptied their load into the beautiful blonde girl. Her body loved it, but she did not. Zelda couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she was a sexual playtoy. And then, Link walked through the door. "Link, save me!" she begged. "No." he refused. "Why?" she cried. "Because you don't love me." He started to walk away. "Wait, Link, I am going through alot, don't leave me!" Link walked out the door. "No!" she sobbed, "Link, please!"

Zelda bolted awake from her sexual nightmare. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had only been raped in a dream, yet she still felt sick. Zelda had passed out immediatly after the gang members left the room. Fi lay on the ground, twitching, and Zelda nudged her with her foot. Fi's glazed over eyes fell upon Zelda. "Fi, are you okay?" Fi nodded, smiling sickly, "I loved it." Zelda was surprised, "You loved it when they raped you?" Fi nodded, and giggled, "You should have sex too. " "Fi, i think something is wrong with you..." Zelda sighed. "Can you come untie me?" she asked quietly. "Not until you've gotten your turn." Fi giggled, and went to sleep. Zelda closed her eyes, she wished that this situation had been a bad dream. Unfortunatly, it was reality. She sat alone in the dark room, her only company being the broken girls collected along the walls like trophies.

Link charged to Tingle's dorm. He had decided to try and rescue Zelda, and for that he would need someone who was not part of the gang, but still knew the locations of their hideaways. He knocked at the door when he arrived. "What do you want, Link!?" Tingle growled, answering the door. "I need to save the girl i love." Link replied. "She's not in here." Tingle started to close the door. "Wait," Link stopped it, "I really need help." "What's in it for me?" Tingle crossed his arms. "I'll um... let you kick me!" Link offered. "...and?" Tingle had Link continue. "Oh, and i will never throw away your drugs, even though you shouldn't have them." "I ACCEPT!" Tingle kicked Link against the wall. Link cringed and staggered to his feet. "Now," he grunted, "Will you help me?"

"You see," Ghirahim licked his lips at Kaepora, "It's not profitable having you in charge." "But this isn't about profit, it's about giving troubled young people a chance to change their lives." Kaepora protested, "Whether they have issues, or just don't have someone watching out for them." "Well, unfortunatly for you, I am in charge now." Ghirahim grinned. "The board has to vote on that!" Kaepora spat, "You can't just do whatever you wa-" Ghirahim had rammed a letter opener into Kaepora's throat. "Your voice is quite annoying." He laughed as Zelda's uncle collapsed, bleeding out and choking. "That was amusing, father." A white haired boy walked into the room, "Do i get to torment those worthless excuses for people now?" Ghirahim laughed, "Yes, and don't forget to have a wonderful first day tommorrow at our new school." Ghirahim's son smiled sickly, "Thank you, i will try." The 16 year old started to walk off, "Oh, send mother a postcard!" The boy said to his father, pausing as he walked. Ghirahim smiled and spoke, "What a lovely idea, Vaati."

{Author: A slightly shorter chapter... but still good, and just a neccessary set up for the epicness to come. Don't forget to review, Pm, Follow, Favorite, or anything else you were wanting to do.}


	9. Rescuing the Girl

{Author: Welcome back! Enjoy the chapter!}

Link had convinced Tingle to bring him to the gang's base according to their previous conditions. "Well, it isn't far from here." Tingle whispered to Link as they snuck toward the gang's base, "We'll be in the ceiling, so prepare to drop down." Link nodded as he climbed into a maintenance hole in the side of one of the school buildings. The lowest level was unused, and members of the gang stood guard in shifts. Link noticed Tingle wasn't following him, he rolled his eyes, and pushed on. Peering through a vent, Link spotted a single gang member drinking alone in a room. He quietly opened the grate and dropped down behind the gangster. The 17 year old turned around to see Link's blade swiftly slip into and out of his neck. After taking him out, Link dragged the corpse to the closet and stuffed it in. Link snuck to the door, and peered out the glass window in the door from an angle. There were two guards down the hall, and they were disscussing something. Link looked through the window from the opposite angle, and saw another guard outside the door to a room with noise coming from it. Link slammed his fist against the door, and got the attention of one of the guards. They walked into the room. Link was hiding behind the door, and he slashed their throat from behind. Their body hit the floor with a thud, and th other guards walked in. Link kicked one of them and stabbed their stomach, the other grabbed Link from behind, and Link stabbed the blade into their groin. They cried in pain, and Link spun around, slashing both of the gangsters' necks wide open. "Spin attack." he breathed heavily, somewhat impressed with his skill. Another guard walked in after hearing the noise, and luckily, Link was able to strike their windpipe with his blade before they could make any noise.

Link stepped silently down the hallway, checking in rooms for Zelda. There weren't many gang members, which surprised Link. He made it to the end of loop of hallways. There was a room with no window on the door. Link thought it was a storage closet, but he heard noise coming from inside. Putting his ear to the door, he heard what sounded like moans. Link threw the door open and he felt sick. Girls were tied to hooks along the walls, and a Girl he recognized was among them. "Zelda." he breathed. But, his eyes fell upon another sight, brought to his attention bya growl. Cawlin was busy raping Karane, and Link flipped open his knife. Cawlin stopped, and pulled out his own knife. He snickered, and Link closed the door behind himself. "Link!" Zelda immediatly felt hope. "You know how to tell a guy who rapes innocent girls from a normal one?" Link sneered, closing in on Cawlin. "How?" Cawlin laughed. Link kicked Cawlin, and knocked the knife from his hands. He dropped to his knees and slashed off Cawlin's still exposed member. Cawlin screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding groin. "Guys who rape girls don't have dicks." He slit Cawlin's throat, silencing him. Zelda felt a bit disgusted, but she felt kind of happy that one of the many people she'd seen come in and play around with the girls they had kidnapped was dead. "Zelda, I'm-" He started to apologize, but was interrupted by Zelda, "I don't care, please, can you get us out of here?" "Um... yeah." Link cut her bonds as well as all of the other girls. They were all confused as to why Link wasn't raping them. "Okay, i have a way out of here, everyone follow me." Link said, feeling a bit awkward as everyone in the room except Zelda, Himself, and Cawlin's corpse was naked. Zelda tapped his shoulder before he opened the door. "Thank you." she kissed his cheek. Link blushed, "You're welcome."

Link led everyone to the room with the opening in the ceiling. He awkwardly helped all of the girls into the ceiling, trying not to touch them in any dirty places. "Here." He held his hand out to Zelda. "They need to pay, Link." She narrowed her eyes. "I've changed, Zelda, I don't have to kill them all, i just jave to save you." "Link," she grabbed his green tie, and pulled him close. "As much as i applaud your gentlemanly behavior, I want them to die." Link gulped, as Zelda was somewhat intimidating. "Ok." he was willing to do anything for Zelda, so it wasn't difficult to agree to this. "I'll get them to safety, can you meet up with me after?" Zelda asked. "Definitely." he smiled. He had her step on his knee to climb onto his shoulders, but Zelda slipped. Link saved her fall but she awkwardly grabbed onto him with her legs around his waist. They held onto each other for a moment, turning red. Zelda clambered up into the ceiling. Link sighed, and looked up to see the grate replaced, and heard the movement of the girls out of the building. Link straightened his tie, and walked off down the hall to the only other room where there was noise from. He flipped open his knife, and Kicked the door open. Groose, Strich, and about 15 gang members all turned to see Link in the doorway. Link may have been prepared for battle, but not for that.

{Author: Hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter should be up very soon. Don't forget to follow, review, favorite, etc.}


	10. The Dead Pawn

{Author: Wow, thanks for 1,000+ views everyone! Anyway, here we go. don't forget to follow, review, favorite, pm, and anything else.}

Bare feet stepped onto the hard concrete. Every bump poked into the soles of the naked girls' feet. Zelda had her shoes, so she was immune to the feeling. She directed the broken women to the women's dorm as night fell. Opening the door, Zelda let the girls inside quickly. Saria, the rather short, 18 year old girl in charge of the dorm ran up to them, eyes wide. "What the hell are you guys doing without clothes on?!" she scolded, "They were raped by the gang." Zelda said, and she began to explain in detail the situation as they got the girls back in their rooms.

Link took a fighting stance as the gang members in the meeting room began to move towards him. Strich was the first to charge, and Link dropped, stabbing Strich's groin, and sling Strich over his shoulder and onto the ground. "What are you waiting for?" Groose yelled to the other gangsters, "Get him!" Two of them charged, and Link stepped to the side, as they turned around after charging past, he slit their throats. Luckily, the other gang members ran off, leaving Groose alone. He started to sweat as Link came toward him, "Wait," he laughed nervously, "You don't understand, it wasn't rape." "Funny," Link sneered, "It really sounded like rape when you made me listen." "I was just trying to scare you," Groose laughed, backing up to the wall, "I don't even want Kaepora dead, i'm just a pawn, please don't kill me." "Don't worry," Link growled, "I don't plan on killing you." "You don't?" Groose looked hopeful. "Of course not," Link smiled, "I am going to make you suffer." He slashed Groose's stomach. "Agh!" the leader of the gang clutched his abdomen and fell to the ground. "On behalf of the girl I love," Link drove the knife Into Groose's groin, "Go fuck yourself." Groose screamed, and Link left. as Link passed the writhing Strich, he finished him off. Groose was in intense pain, and bleeding severly. Link wiped his knife on Strich's shirt. Looking back at Groose, he shook his head. "You're pitiful." Groose cried as he tried to stop the bleeding, but failed. The world slowly went black for him as he lay against the wall.

Zelda ran back toward the building, but it was pitch black. "Great, i think i'm lost." she muttered as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. It was a bit chilly on this Saturday night. "You lost?" Link asked Zelda from behind. She gasped, but was relived when she realized it was Link. "You made it." She hugged him. "I made sure they got what they deserved." Link smiled. "You seem so," Zelda looked into his eyes, "different." Link nodded, "I shouldn't have kissed you, you had nearly been raped, It was really insensitive for me to-" Zelda placed her lips against Link's. Link was left without words after the kiss. "From what i can tell," Zelda sighed, "It's unlikely i'll live through another day... So, i wanted to do that before I-" Link cut Zelda off with a kiss himself, and they stood holding onto each other, in the moonlight. It took them a while to stop enjoying each other and start going back to their respective dorms. "Maybe," Zelda held Link's hand, "you could show me what it's like to not be forced into anything." "Well," Link laughed, "It is a Saturday night..."

{Author interrupt: Lemon Approaching! You know what to do.}

Link and Zelda slipped into Link's dorm quickly and quietly. They kissed as they fell onto his bed. "I'm sorry I rejected you." Zelda kissed him, "I don't care about that, it was my fault." Link let her climb on top of him. Zelda sat up straight on Link's hips. "What will we do about these pesky clothes?" she tugged at Link's tie. "I have no idea." Link teased, unbottoning Zelda's shirt. They pulled each other's clothes off slowly, touching one another with longing. Link unfastened Zelda's bra, and massaged her chest nicely. "Thank you." she kissed him. "Um... for what?" he asked. "Not being rough with a virgin like me." Link hugged her tightly, "I don't think two virgins can be very rough..." Zelda's eyes widened, "You've never?" she asked. N-no." Link answered awkwardly. "Well, well." Zelda smiled and kissed Link again. They both lay down next to each other and took off the rest of their own clothing. Zelda turned on her side, and so did Link. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Link asked. "I'm sure." she mounted Link again, But keeping her hips a bit high, since Link was hard. Link kissed her, and sat up, causing Zeldato promptly slide right onto his member. "Oh!" she grimaced slightly, "Wow, that is really big!" "You're probably just really tight." Link teased. Zelda rocked her hips back and forth once and they moaned together. They started to work together to buck their hips against each other harder and faster. They moaned more and more, every movement felt incredible to their inexperienced bodies. "I love you." Link moaned, "I love you." Zelda replied. They stood up, remaining connected, and Link leaned Zelda against the wall as he thrust inside her. Zelda pushed off and Link fell back on the bed. Zelda stayed on him and started to bounce up and down. Her perfect boobs bounced to their tempo. "I thought this would be scary and painful, but I like it." Zelda moaned. Link flipped her over and slammed himself deeper into her. She squeeled, and he kissed her to silence her. "You're an angel." Link smiled, releasing her lips. Zelda blushed, and she felt herself. She was wet. Link was getting close. "Where do you want me?" he asked. "Inside." she smiled. They moaned together as they both orgasmed. Their inner fluids mixed and continued to as the kept going the entire night. Eventually the couple succumbed to fatigue, and lay beside each other. "Goodnight." They both said, and kissed each other deeply playing with the other's tongue. Link turned out the light and they fell asleep in the arms of one another.

The gang members that had abandoned Groose ran to the dorms. Not to their own however, but to a single dorm room. They knocked and the door opened. "Let me guess," The tall, red haired guy that answered the door began, "Link took out the people I put in charge." One of the gangsters nodded, "Yes, Sir, Ganondorf, Sir."

{Author: Well, I hope that was enjoyable. Please collect all personal belongings before leaving the ride. }


	11. The White-Haired Man

{Author: Here is number 11, honestly everyone, when I made the first chapter of this story, I had not planned the overly complex plot that i have going. I am really glad that you guys are enjoying this so much! hopefully, you like this chapter.}

Light flooded Link's small dorm room in the morning on Sunday. Link and Zelda lay, intertwined, still sleeping. Their blue eyes slowly peeked open, and the lovers smiled to see each other. They pressed their foreheads together, not wanting the moment of peace to ever end. Link kissed Zelda softly instead of saying good morning. She replied similarly. They eventually got up and dressed for the day. Link pulled his tie to a comfortable tightness, and tucked it into his jacket. He slipped his green hoodie on over his clothes. Zelda straightened her skirt and tucked her shirt in. Link loaned her a white hoodie since it was getting colder. Autumn was upon everyone, and the cold nipped at Link and Zelda's noses when they went outside. They walked, hand in hand to the cafe. They ordered coffee, and sat down to get warm. As they sipped their warm beverages that helped them wake up, they snuggled next to each other. A dark haired boy that sat in the corner grimaced at the couple. "Ugh, the cuteness makes me sick." He muttered inaudily.

Saria had gotten all of the girls raped by the gang back to their rooms the night before, and had decided to talk to Headmaster Kaepora about the problem. She walked briskly to the headmaster's office. "Mr. Kaepora," Saria began, knocking at the door. "Come in." She heard. "I needed to speak with you about-" She stopped speaking as she realized that Kaepora was not the man in the chair. Ghirahim smiled sickly. "What did you need, dear?" He licked his lips. "Um," Saria looked around, "who are you?" "I am the headmaster of this school." Ghirahim replied. "Where is headmaster Kaepora?" she narrowed her eyes. "Unfortunatly dear, he died just last night." Ghirahim pretended to be sad. "What!?" Saria exclaimed, "Did he ave a heart attack or something?!" "No, i'm very sorry, he was actually murdered... with some kind of sharp object." Saria felt so confused. "I- um," she took a deep breath, "sorry, I have to go..." "Try not to let this terrible news ruin your day." Ghirahim shouted as Saria left. He grinned and leaned back in the office chair.

Zelda leaned into Link as they continued to drink coffee. When they finished, Link walked Zelda to her dorm, so that she could get some new clothes and get washed up. He sat down on a bench outside the dorm building, and contemplated things. Saria ran into the girl's dorm, rushing past Link. She found Zelda immediatly in the stair well. "You're Kaepora's neice, right?" She huffed. "Um, yes..." Zelda laughed. "Um- I thought you should know that he died." Zelda's happy mood sunk. "I know it's probably hard to hear," Saria mumbled, "But, you should know that he was murdered." Zelda started to drift to dark places, "Was he shot?" Her eyes were wide with horror. "No, he died from some kind of knife wound or a sharp object or something like that." Zelda started to cry, and then her face turned to that of hatred. "Everyone is here for you-" Saria started to comfort Zelda, but Zelda pushed past her. Link looked up at Zelda with a smile as she approached. "You ok?" He asked, noticing her angry expression. In an instant, Zelda had smacked Link as hard as she could. "What the-" He held his face in pain. Zelda practically tackled him to the ground, and started pounding him. Link covered his face with his arms in defense. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Zelda yelled again and again as she beat on Link. He had to grab her arms and rolled her over to stop the attack. "Why are you hitting me?!" He questioned, pinning her down. Zelda writhed for a minute and after getting tired, she went limp. "I hate you." she mumbled. "Zelda, what is wrong with you?" Link asked helping her up. "Why would you kill my uncle, I hate you so much!" Zelda shouted. "I didn't kill him!" Link replied, confused, "What are you talking about?" Zelda thought for a moment, and realized that Saria might not be the most reliable source of information. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry!" she hugged him. "Zelda," He hugged her nervously, "What is going on?" "Saria said that he died from a knife wound or something..." Zelda sobbed. "He's fine," Link held Zelda's head in his hands, "Let's go see him now, okay?" Zelda nodded and held Link's hand as they walked to the headmaster's office.

They knocked on the door and when they heard "come in." they walked inside. "Are you sick, uncle? You don't sound-" She stopped as she saw a white haired man in her uncle's chair. "Where is my Uncle?" she asked, and Link looked Ghirahim over. Link realized that Ghirahim was the man he saw talking to Kaepora on the day Zelda first arrived. "Kaepora? I'm afraid he is gone." Zelda started to sink into dark thoughts again. "You mean he went on a trip?" "No, he was murdered, my dear." Ghirahim gave her a look of false empathy. "Was he stabbed?" she stammered, and Link was zoned out, still thinking about how odd it was that the white haired man was sitting in Kaepora's chair. "I'm afraid so, how did you know?" Ghirahim asked. "A friend told me." she started to become angry again. Link felt himself being pulled out of the management building. "You lying jerk!" Zelda screamed, wailing on Link again. His mind finally caught up. "Wait, wait!" he grabbed her arms. "I gave you my body and soul and you killed my uncle! Did you even kill Groose, or was this all part of the deal?!" She growled, kicking his shin. "Zelda, stop!" He pushed her against the wall. She started to cry as Link dominated her. "I hate you." she spat. "Zelda, I didn't kill your uncle, I love you, and I killed Groose!" Link countered. "You're a liar!" she cried. "Zelda, if I had killed your uncle, why would I pretend he's alive and bring you to see him?" Zelda thought for a moment, "If you didn't kill him, who did?" "Well," Link began, "some gang members ran away when i was fighting them, but i have another theory..." Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. "Well?" Link sighed, "I think that the white haired man is taking over the school..." He said his crazy idea. "Fine," Zelda spoke, "I like that theory better than you killing him, so why don't you find some proof." "Okay." Link smiled, and let her go. "You have until the end of today, or i'm calling the police, and notifying management." Zelda started to walk away. "Zelda, please." Link grabbed her arm. "Let go of me." She growled. Link complied, but looked down. He watched as Zelda walked away.

{Author: And back into the drama! Having a nice peaceful life was great while it lasted, right? Remember to follow the story, leave a reviewabout how much you like my hair, pm me with thoughts or ideas or requests, etc. Don't stop writing, reading, or thinking.}


	12. A Hero No More

{Author: Not much new to say, but I may be slowing down the updates from once a day to every other day. I will just wait and see if I need to, anyway...}

A slight breeze drifted across his face as time slowed down. The trees rustled, and dropped leaves, that fell like feathers. The delicate leaves landed on the bushes that lined the management building. Link couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it! He felt the urge to charge after Zelda, but stopped himself and allowed the only girl he had loved to walk away. Link was determined to prove himself innocent. The best way to do that would be to find the real culprit, but how could he do that in just a day? Link stood still, thinking over everything he knew to figure out how to start investigating. 'I saw the white haired guy talking to Kaepora, he isn't part of management, and he almost seems like he is guilty of something.' Link thought to himself, "Wait, he is the acting headmaster, and that means he is part of the school in some way..." And then Link realized that there might have been people in charge of managing Kaepora.

"Hello," Link spoke to the person at management reception, "Could you tell me about the people who were in charge of Mr. Kaepora?" The receptionist smiled, "Which member of the board are you wanting information on?" She asked. "Is there one with white hair?" Link asked. "You mean Ghirahim?" The woman asked. Link nodded. "Well if you want information on Mr. Ghirahim, you should go in and ask him, dear." she laughed, and pointed to the door to the Headmaster's office. Behind the doors sat the creepy pale man that had managed to get away with murder.

A tall man with red hair sat in his dorm room speaking with some thugs. "What are we doing now, Ganondorf?" one of the gang members asked the red haired man. "I need you all to work on tailing Link, and I will do my part as well." "Should we kill him?" Another goon asked. "No, you idiot, what part of tailing do you not understand?" Ganondorf facepalmed. "Everyone fan out and try to find him, that is our top priority." Ganondorf ordered. No one moved. "Now!" he yelled, and they all ran off. He sighed, and rubbed his temples.

Zelda opened the door to her dorm room and flopped onto the bed. "Oh, right, I have to lock the door." She muttered. She slid off the bed and locked her door. Falling back onto her bed, she sighed. She thought about her uncle being killed. "If Link killed my uncle, why did he have to sneak me and the other girls out?" She mumbled to herself. "If Link killed my uncle, why would he have combed his hair and been s gentlemanly?" she continued to wonder aloud, "And why would he have killed my uncle since he loves me?" Zelda suddenly realized that Link had definatly not killed her uncle. "Oh great," she bit her lip, sitting up, "I've really done it now haven't I?" She cursed herself silently as she ran out of the dorm and back to where she last saw Link. She reached into her pocket, but her phone wasn't there. "Damn, I left it in my room." she muttered, and continued toward the management building.

"I am not on trial." Ghirahim growled, as Link pestered him with interrogatory questions. "I didn't say you were, but you still haven't told me why you are even here." "I am here to inspect this school, and you need to leave!" Ghirahim raised his voice to Link, who stormed out. "Is everything all right?" The receptionist asked as Link left. She sighed, since Link paid no attention. He pulled up his hood and walked swiftly away. His eyes followed the ground as his mind raced, trying to figure out what to do next. "Damn Zelda, Damn Zelda, Damn Zelda..." he continued to mutter as he walked. Zelda saw Link approaching, and she tried to think about how to speak to him, she hadn't thought about what to say. She heard him muttering "Damn Zelda" as he got closer, and she felt even worse. Link, not paying attention, walked into her, knocking her over. She fell back, stunned. Link's attention was rought back to the physical world. He lunged, and caught her, preventing her head from slamming against the pavement. Zelda just looked up at him, and said "I'm sorry."

Link saw the face of Zelda looking up at him, and all he could feel was rage and pain. "You are terrible." Link muttered, not even hearing the words Zelda said. Zelda felt a tear roll down the side of her cheek, "I deserved that." She mumbled. "What are you going to do now?" Link put her down, "Tell me that a S.W.A.T. team is coming to get me?" "No, I need to apologize." Zelda stood up. "It's too late to apologize for accusing me of doing something evil." He growled. "But, I wasn't thinking, I am just so upset." She tried to excuse her behavior. "Well, that is just too bad for you, now isn't it?!" Link yelled. "Link, I need you!" She sobbed. "Find someone else to save your ass." He growled, "I am done protecting you and then letting you be ungrateful and lashing out for no reason." "Please, Link." she touched his hand softly. He grabbed her and sneered, "Leave me alone, I'm not your hero anymore." Letting go of her, Link started walking back to his dorm room. "Link..." Zelda sunk to her knees, "I love you..." She cried silently, and no one watched as she bowed her head in shame.

{Author: Well that was the chapter... Btw, I have not played Devil May Cry, but if you have another request, I can see. Don't forget to follow, review, pm, etc. Also, for any Back to the Future fans, I will be started a fanfic for that soon.}


	13. The Make-Up

{Author: fun fact: In chapter 4 Link gave his number to Zelda: 777-426-5465. If you look at the letters on a keypad next to these numbers, you can see that it can spell: 777-iam-link. :) Everything in my story is intentional. Except spelling and grammar errors... XD}

Link walked toward the door of the male dorm building. Ganondorf was just leaving, and was excited and pleased that he happened to find Link so fast. "Hey, buddy!" Ganon fake smiled, walking up to Link. "Don't other me right now." Link growled, and rushed past him. Ganondorf's eye twitched, he didn't like being ignored, but for his plan to work, he couldn't get into an altercation with Link. Link zipped up the stairs, and into his dorm room. swiftly locking himself in, he curled into a fetile position on his bed. "How can I love her and hate her at the same time?" Link had completely forgotten about his theory that Ghirahim had killed Zelda's uncle by now. He just stared at the wall and debated whether he should forgive Zelda or not.

Zelda sat, drowning in her grief. She wished that she had not mistreated Link, but she wished even more that her uncle had not died in the first place. She had been very close with her uncle, not like she was with her parents, but when they had just recently died, her uncle was most certainly her closest family. He had always been kind, and had been the one to teach her how to make paper airplanes when she was little. Zelda barely pulled herself to her feet, and she started to make her way to the male dorm. She went inside, and trying to contain her emotions, stayed as quiet as she could as she headed up to Link's room. She knocked on his door. Link wondered if Ganondorf was the one knocking, since he figured Zelda would be the last person to knock on his door right now. He opened it, "Hello-" He stopped speaking when he saw her. Zelda just looked at Link with teary eyes. "Let me say one thing, please..." She begged, getting on her knees. "Fine, get out of the hallway." he practically dragged her inside, and shut the door.

"Link, I love you!" Zelda sobbed, throwing herself at him, she kissed his neck and face. "Stop." he pushed her away, and she looked at him like a lost kitten. "Zelda, you accussed me of murder, and you threatened to call the police, you practically ended our relationship." He tried to ignore how adorable she looked. "Link, I'm so sorry, I will do anything, and i can promise that i will not do something like that again!" Link shook his head. "You don't understand how much it hurt to watch you walk away." "I do!" Zelda protested. "I had to watch you walk away!" Although she had felt the pain more recently, it was true. "I didn't accuse you of unthinkable things." Link retorted. "I know," Zelda sighed, "which is why I don't deserve your love..." she started to cry. Link watched her break down, mentally and physically. Zelda slumped to the floor. "But I was hoping for forgiveness." She mumbled, hiccupping through her sobs. Link didn't enjoy seeing Zelda in distress. "Why should I forgive you?" Link asked. sitting down against the door. "Because I'll do anything for you," Zelda promised, "Anything you want forever!" Link looked in her eyes, and Zelda seemed very genuine. After all, she did mean it. "Zelda, I don't want a slave." Zelda crawled over to Link, "I can be anything you want..." she pressed her body against his legs, which were pulled into his chest. "Do anything you want..." She whispered, leaning into him, brushing her lips against his and making him shiver. "Anywhere, and anytime you want..." Link gulped, he realized her seduction tactics were working. "Don't you want me?" Zelda asked. Link blushed. "You can use me as you like..." "Zelda, I am not going to be with you just because you act really sexy." Link stated, still blushing. "I love you, Link, I really do, I was really terrible to you, and I want to make amens, I want to be yours, because you deserve a girl." Zelda spoke softly, "I know I'm not the best person, but I need a hero, and even though you say you aren't a hero, I know that you are." Zelda smiled, "You are the most courageous, chivalrous, caring person i've ever met, and I don't know how you couldn't be a hero." Link looked at her smile, and the feeling came again. The feeling of hunger, of passion, of love.

{Author Interrupt: Oranges, Limes, Grapefruit... no, no, It's something else... Dragonfruit? No, not that... Lemons! that's it! a lemon! the next paragraph is a lemon. You know the drill by now!}

Link grabbed Zelda and crushed their lips together, she allowed herself to go limp in his arms. Link's tongue slid inside of Zelda's mouth, and she allowed him to jab into her tongue, and explore her mouth. She closed her eyes as Link pulled her clothes off. He moved his hands along her slender curves, exploring her thoroughly as he continued to assault her mouth. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck to get them out of the way. Her shirt and jacket hung around her arms as her chest was completely bared, save for underwear. Link removed her bra, and fondled her aggressively, but gently. He stopped invading her mouth but Zelda did not get a chance to catch her breath since Link was licking her breasts and stimulating her completely. She moaned, and hyperventilated as he kissed her body. "I love you!" Zelda moaned to Link. He pulled down her skirt and panties in a single motion, though her leggings still hung around her ankles. "I love you." Link said, continuing to kiss her all the way to her special place. Zelda moaned loudly as he briefly slid his tongue inside of her. She was getting wet, and when Link returned to kissing her, Zelda could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Link felt himself throbbing in his pants, and slipped them off quickly. His pulsing member was eager to infiltrate the lovely blonde beauty before it. Zelda looked into Link's eyes and saw hunger. She was his prey, and he enjoyed both her taste and texture. They moaned into their kiss as Link entered Zelda's wet pussy. Their moans were interrupted periodically with a thrust from one of them. Their kisses became sloppy as they increased the speed with which Link's dick penetrated Zelda. They both worked together to build up speed. Link picked up Zelda, and she held onto him, wrapping her smooth legs around his hips. Link's arms tensed, holding Zelda up as he slammed inside of her vagina. Zelda's hands held onto Link's wide shoulders as she threw her head back and moaned. Link felt her tighten around his cock. He continued to thrust into her as she had an orgasm. This intensified Zelda's pleasure, and she resumed kissing Link as she moaned. Link laid her onto the bed, and in a final thrust, released all of his cum inside her. Zelda didn't mind at all. They breathed heavily, collapsed on each other.

They were silent for a moment after having sex. "I think I can forgive you." Link breathed. "Thank you." Zelda smiled. "Feel free to do that again..." She breathed heavily and Link laid down on the bed beside her. "You might get pregnant from that..." Link almost regretted it now. "I wouldn't mind that..." Zelda smiled. "Oh," Link laughed, "well then why don't we go another round?" Zelda giggled, and snuggled into Link. "I'm so sorry." she apologized again. "I forgive you." Link kissed her forehead.

Saria was speaking with the police on the phone. They had sent over some officers which had not arrived yet. When the other students heard the sirens, they hid in their rooms. Saria went downstairs to speak with the police. When she walked outside, she saw something that she wished she had not. Blood filled the parking lot. The Officer's cold eyes stared up at the sky. Two men stood over the dead policemen. "Oh my god." Saria accidentally squeeled. As the men turned to face her, her eyes glazed over in horror. "Oh," Ghirahim chuckled, "I really wish you hadn't seen this..." She started to run, but Vaati was faster, he tackled her to the ground. "Please," Saria pleaded, "don't rape me." Vaati laughed. "We're not going to rape you, silly." Ghirahim bent over the terrified girl. "We're going to make sure you don't go telling everyone what you've seen." Vaati held Saria as Ghirahim pointed his silenced handgun at her head. "Father, it would be a shame to waste this..." He teased Saria, "No, please." She cried. "See?" Ghirahim grinned psychotically, "She WANTS to die." He pulled the double action trigger back, and released a 9mm bullet into her skull. Saria was looking down the barrel as it happened. she saw the flash, and then... black.

{Author: Don't forget to follow, review, pm, favorite, blah blah blah... So many questions... So many plot twists to be adressed, and yet so many more to be revealed! Have a happy Sunday everyone!}


	14. The Aqquaintance

{Author: as i foresaw, i have been a bit busier than usual, but I'm back!}

Link and Zelda used the rest of their Sunday relaxing in bed. Eventually succumbing to sleep, they found themselves waking up late the following morning. Their eyes opened slowly to the light coming into the room. Link sat up, and stretched. Zelda yawned, and started to crawl out of bed. They were both very dirty, as they had not washed thoroughly in a few days. They suddenly remembered that it was monday, and looking at the clock, were sent into a frenzy of getting ready, and trying to get Zelda to her dorm to get her books. They ended up completely missing their first class of the day, and barely made it into chemistry.

"If everyone could bring their homework to my desk, I can get class started." The teacher announced, and people started to file to the desk. Link and Zelda gulped, still sitting down, as they had not even gotten the homework since they had been kept from all classes on friday. "Link, Zelda, and Saria have not turned in their homework yet." The teacer announced, eyeing Link and Zelda. "Where are Saria and Ruto?" The teacher asked, not seeing them in the room. "Well," The teacher continued, when no one answered, "If you two could turn in your work, we need to start." Link had Zelda stay seated, and he walked solemnly to the front alone. "We did not get a handout, since we weren't in class on friday." Link whispered. "Oh, so yourself and Zelda were both absent from class?" The teacher asked loud enough for everyone to hear. This elicited a reaction from their classmates, who wondered what they were doing. "Um, yes, there was a problem, and the headmaster should have filled you in." Link whispered. "Ah yes, THAT incident." The teacher grimaced. Link nodded, and went back to his seat, where he sat next to Zelda andthe two recieved strange looks throughout class. Eventually, they were released, and Link and Zelda split up during the lunch break to go and get washed and changed.

Link waited for Zelda to return in the square, like they had agreed on. And soon enough, he saw her shining blonde hair flow around the crowd and run towards him. Link smiled as Zelda flew into him, nearly knocking him down. "Hey." She laughed. "You make quite an entrance." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you." "We should go quickly." He mentioned. With a nod, they ran off into the bustle of the day.

An emergency assembly was called in the school gym later that day. Most of the students attended like they were supposed to. Link and Zelda stood side by side, waiting for news. Eventually, the students fell silent as Ghirahim walked up to the podium. "Who's that guy?" some people started to murmur. "Good Evening, I am your new headmaster, Ghirahim." Ganondorf stood near Link, and he quickly tapped his shoulder, forgetting his own plan briefly. "Um, how is he here?" He asked. "I don't know, man." Link sighed, knowing that Ghirahim was up to something. "No." Ganon growled, "He can't be here, because he was murdered by my father a few years ago." Link's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" He hissed, not allowing Zelda to hear. "I mean that my dad killed that guy and he went to prison for it." Ganon was shocked, It couldn't be real, right? "Quiet, everyone!" Ghirahim brought Link and Ganon's attention back to him as he addressed the confused group. "There have been a number of deaths on campus, but there is no need for concern." "Who died?!" Someone freaked out. "The old headmaster, two police officers and a student." Ghirahim answered, and grinned at the uproar that followed. "Is your faher still in jail for what he did?" Link asked, and realized it was a dumb question as it came out. "I wish." Ganondorf gulped, "He broke out a year ago, I haven't seen him, though." Link was surprised by the answer, and was confused as to how a dead man could possibly be right in front of them. "Whatever is going on, I need to tell Zelda." Link turned back around to not see his girlfriend anywhere.

"Zelda!" He called out, wading through the upset crowd. "The student who died was Saria Kokiri." Ghirahim answered one of the students' questions that they were yelling. Link didn't recognize the name, except that she had been absent from class earlier. "So that is where she was." He muttered, and continued to search for Zelda, occaisionally calling out to her. He couldn't find her, so he called her phone. He realized that she might not be able to hear it among the noise. Then, she answered, only, it WASN'T her. "Hello, Link." Ganondorf laughed through the phone. "What?" Link was confused. "I was able to distract you with that wasn't I?" Link glared, now looking for Ganon."It wasn't true was it?" Link growled. "Actually, it was, that is the best part!" Ganondorf chuckled. "If you try to find me, I'll kill this girl of yours." Link immediatly stopped looking around. "What do you want?" Link asked. "I want you to meet me somewhere." Ganondorf laughed, "And I DO have a great POWER over you..." Link shuddered, "How could you do this?" "I thought that we were at least aqquaintances!" Ganondorf grinned at that, "Oh, really?" Ganondorf continued, "Well, I can be your very best friend if you meet me at the management building in ten seconds." Link growled, "That's impossible." "Tick tock." Ganondorf hung up.

{Author: And eveything starts to move at warp speed... Tune in next time, on total drama- wait, wrong fanbase.}


	15. Escape! With some assistance

{Author: And now for something completely different... or exactly the same...}

Zelda felt herself knocked into from behind. "Watch it." she growled as she stood in assembly. The people who knocked into her, she recognized as gang members. "Oh shit." she muttered. They had cut her off from Link, and they covered her mouth as they grabbed her. One of them took her phone as the others took her away. When Link started looking for her, the gang members passed the phone to Ganondorf, and they left.

Link charged out of assembly and headed toward the management building which wasn't too far away. Ganondorf was already there. "You damn psychopath!" He insulted, yet it didn't faze Ganon. "In case you didn't know," Ganondorf began, "I was in fact in charge of the gang." Link's eyes widened, and he remembered all of the victimized girls. His teeth clenched, and so did his hands. "Now now, I want you to know that the gang's purpose was not to rape a bunch of women." Ganondorf explained. "What?" Link asked. "The gang was supposed to function to control the way the school runs, to attain peace." he smiled. "You're lying." Link growled. "Think what you want, but for now, we are going to work together to figure out why a dead man has somehow become the headmaster." Ganondorf pointed to the management building. "Guess who's inside." Link shrugged, "How would i know that?" Ganondorf sighed, "The answer is no one." Link raised an eyebrow. "All school members including staff are at the emergency assembly." Ganondorf grinned, "Because it was an emergency assembly, the kidnapping of your precious Zelda was sloppy." "Sloppy?" Link asked. "Well, I am more organized that imbiciles like Groose, but I had a different plan that is down the drain now." Link wondered what the other plan was. "If you or your gang members even touch Zelda-" Ganondorf interrupted Link, "Oh, shut up, we aren't going to hurt her as long as you help me with this." Ganondorf rolled his eyes and walked inside the management building. Link sighed, and followed.

"She is so hot though!" A gang member remarked about Zelda. "I said calm your tits!" Another yelled at the one that was practically salivating over their kidnapping victim. "Ganon said not to mess around." "But Groose-" "Groose is dead!" another one interrupted. "Yeah, and Ganon is in charge." "I just want to stuff her mouth, It isn't rape!" Zelda, who was gagged and tied shuddered at the statement. "That IS rape!" a fourth gang member said. "It is not, it is only rape if it is in her dirty holes." the horny one protested. "They are all dirty holes." a fifth gang member chimed in. They all chuckled at the joke. Zelda glared, unamused by the discussion.

"Come on, what if i played with her body a little bit?" "No!" another said, and the horny one sighed. Some women entered the room. "All right, the entertainment is here!" The gang member laughed. The first woman slashed his throat open with a blade. He collapsed, dead. A girl in their group shuddered. "He was right," The first one laughed, "That was entertaining." Another one cackled, "Good one Koume!" "Thank you, Kotake." "The Twin Rova sisters, Koume Rova and Kotake Rova..." One of the gang members mumbled. "We will take it from here, boys." They dismissed the gang members, who scurried off. "Nabooru, guard the girl while we find some snacks in this dump." Kotake ordered as the rest of them left Nabooru with Zelda. "Are you alright?" she asked Zelda quietly, ungagging her. "Yes," Zelda mumbled, "Who are you guys?" "We are the Gerudo, Ganondorf's special ops force..." Zelda looked down. "I don't understand why Ganondorf would want to capture me..." She sighed. "Who knows," Nabooru mentioned, "But, you should escape." Zelda looked confused as Nabooru untied her, "what are you doing?" Zelda asked. "Helping you." she replied. Nabooru pulled out her phone and handed it to Zelda. "Call the number in there marked Impa," she explained, "she can help you to stay hidden." Zelda nodded. "The password is 2580, down the center, now go." Nabooru quickly ushered Zelda out the door. Zelda ran off as fast as she could, dialing Impa as she sprinted. After Zelda left, the other Gerudo soon returned to find Nabooru pretending to rub her head in pain. "Did she get away?" Koume asked. Nabooru sighed, "I'm sorry, she must have gotten her bonds loose, and i wasn't paying attention." Kotake laughed, "So she bonked you on the head and miraculously escaped?" Nabooru nodded, "I feel silly." "You should feel silly..." Koume began. "For telling such a lie." Kotake finished. "This is the second prisoner you let "get away", Nabooru." Koume began. "And you know what we do to traitors." Kotake cackled. "But, I didn't-" She was cut off by being gagged. The gerudo quickly bound her arms behind her back after stripping her down. "Where are those gangsters?" Koume asked. "Yeah, I think it's time for some disciplinary action." Kotake giggled.

{Author Interrupt: Look out! It's Lemonzilla! ... you get it? Like Godzilla? but with Lemon instead of God? nevermind. I can do better. Oh, I know! When Life gives you lemons... enjoy!}

The gang members filed in after the Gerudo fetched them. They pushed their dead comrade aside, and Nabooru was placed in the middle of the group of 9 guys. "Mmf!" She squeeled through the gag as the Gerudo left her alone with the gang to be punished. They removed her gag. "It's nice to have a plaything again, don't you think?" One asked. "Please, I'll give you anything if you let me go, please!" Nabooru begged. "All I want you to 'Give me' is a blowjob." One laughed, and they all unzipped their pants. they rubbed their dicks along her smooth, oiled, tan skin. The 9 men became hard rather quickly and started to play with Nabooru more. they poked her huge breasts with their members, and they rubbed along her stomach and back. One of them laid her down and mounted her. He began to use her massive boobs on his erection. They were oiled and soft. Nabooru breathed heavily from all of them foreplay. "Do you want it yet?" they asked, and she shook her head. "We'll just have to make you beg then!" Another said, thrusting into her mouth. The tip of his penis hit the back of her throat, making her moan in pain. her head was back as his balls smacked her face and he thrusted. They continued to rub her and finger her. One of them got underneath her, and entered her asshole. She screamed into the cock in her mouth. she gagged, but they didn't relent. Her boobs felt sore from being kneaded, prodded, and squeezed around a shaft. The gang members weren't gentle with her. Nabooru felt hot in her body, she ached from being used, but she had become very wet. 'I kind of want them to use my vagina too, otherwise it will be the only area that doesn't ache...' She thought to herself. Nabooru squirted eventually, and the dick in her mouth was withdrawn. "Do you want it now?" They asked again. "Oh god, fuck me!" she screamed, And the member was slammed back inside her mouth as another entered her pussy. She moaned in ecstasy as she was raped by 9 men, who switched around occaisionally for over an hour. Her sopping wet hole loved it and so did the rest of her curvacious body. Nabooru however, hated her punishment, and wished that she had not helped Zelda. She felt the gang members release their sperm inside her. Three in each hole. She hoped she wouldn't get pregnant, her ass felt sore, and she had cum stuck in the back of her throat. Nabooru would end up tasting it for hours. She desperately to spit or swallow, but was unable to do anything. The bound girl was done with that round, but her punishment was only just beginning. The gang members carried her off, "Thanks for the toy." The said to Koume and Kotake as they left. Koume and Kotake just grinned, sadistically.

{Author: well, there you go, hope you enjoyed. Do not forget to review, follow, etc. see ya!}


End file.
